earthrunfandomcom-20200213-history
Odril
Introduction Odril, is a Nav'ien country in Eid'run and a sovereign kingdom. The southernmost of the Nordic countries, it is south-west of Swed'Wah and south of Nord'Wah, and bordered to the south by Germania. The Kingdom of Odril also comprises two autonomous constituent countries in the Northern Ocean: the Frey'vik Islands and Grun'duk. Odril consists of a large island called, Yar'lan, and and another called Selan. The islands are characterised by flat, arable land and sandy coasts, lakes, forests, marshes, heathland, low elevation and a temperate climate, lakes and forests. Weather Odril has a temperate climate, characterised by mild winters, with mean temperatures in January of 1.5 °C, and cool summers, with a mean temperature in August of 17.2 °C. The most extreme temperatures recorded in Odril, when recordings began, was 36.4 °C and −31.2 °C. Odril has an average of 179 days per year with precipitation, on average receiving a total of 765 millimetres per year; autumn is the wettest season and spring the driest. The position between a continent and an ocean means that weather often changes. Because of Odril's northern location, there are large seasonal variations in daylight. There are short days during the winter with sunrise coming around 8:45 am and sunset 3:45 pm (standard time), as well as long summer days with sunrise at 4:30 am and sunset at 10 pm. Inhabitants From the 8th to the 10th century the wider Nav'ien region was the homelands of Illuskans and the source of the illuskan raiders. They colonised, raided, and traded in all parts of Eid'run. The Illuskan were most active in the eastern and southern Bretonian Isles and Western Eid'run. They conquered and settled parts of Bretonia under Sweyn Forkbeard in 938, and Franconia where illuskans founded Normandia with Rollo as head of state. Halflings recently settled in their new shires, Dwarves and Rock Gnomes can be found as well. However, Odril is still home to evil creatures such as Goblins, Hobgoblins and occasionaly Trolls. Rulers and Leadership Odril was largely consolidated by the late 8th century and its rulers are consistently referred to in Franconian sources as kings. Under the reign of Gudfred in 804 the Odril kingdom may have included all the lands of Yar'lan, Selan and Swed'Wah. The extant leadership in Odril traces its roots back to Jarn Úlfvòld, who established his reign in the late 10th century. The Illuskans were tamed around 104 by Karl Úlfvold, the son of Jarn. It is believed that Odril became more peaceful for political reasons so as not to get invaded by the rising power in Eidrun, the unification of the Eidropians, which was also an important trading area for the Illuskans. In that case, Karl began to built six fortresses around Odril and a private army called The Hirdmen. In 989, Odril entered into a personal union with Mithril Hall, united under Jarn Úlfvòld. The two powers were to be treated as equals in the union. However, even from the start, Jarn may not have been so idealistic -treating Odril as the clear power partner of the union. But during the time of Karl Úlfvòld and Gillian Frosthammer it has been a clear equal partnership between two friends. Ecology Almost all of Odril's primeval temperate forests have been destroyed or fragmented, chiefly for agricultural purposes. The deforestation has created large swaths of heathland and devastating sand drifts. In spite of this, there are several larger second growth woodlands in the country. Roe deer occupy the countryside in growing numbers, and large-antlered red deer can be found in the sparse woodlands of Yar'lan. Wild boars are common as well and occasionaly moose can be spotted in the east. Odril is also home to smaller mammals, such as polecats, hares and hedgehogs. Approximately 400 bird species inhabit Odril and about 160 of those breed in the country. Large marine mammals include healthy populations of Harbour porpoise, growing numbers of pinnipeds and occasional visits of large whales, including blue whales and orcas. Cod, herring and plaice are abundant fish in Odril waters and form the basis for a large fishing industry. Important Cities Tregaron Lingir Igdal Ruskur Ringryd Hulbur Hilsingir Tillund Slalur Important NPC's King Karl Úlfvòld Brilzrir Arndórr Móheiður Aðakán Guðmundr Brynvol Greenfinger Trihearth The Wise